This invention relates to a waste product collection device and particularly to such a device for removing of relatively small volumes of waste product from a ground support, such as the excrement of household pets and the like.
A substantial number of different devices for collection of the excrement of pets has been proposed and many are commercially available. Demand for such devices has increased with the increasing governmental ordering of pet owners to pick-up and dispose of the excrement of pets. The presently known devices generally include a scoop-like container with a handle structure which permit the scooping of the excrement or other waste product from the ground while remaining in an upright position. Other devices provide various scoop structures which require the user to bend over in collecting of the waste products. Prior art devices generally have in common a rather small box-like container with a front opening for scooping of the waste product. The front edge structure is rigid and may have a serrated or special rake edge for assisting in the pick-up of the waste product.
Typical prior art structures are shown in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,431,008 Narita 03/1969 3,986,744 Krogstad 10/1976 4,021,994 Mainprice 05/1977 4,316,627 Solypa 02/1982 4,641,873 Nurnberger 02/1987 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,744 which issued Oct. 19, 1976 is a typical excrement collection unit in which the user bends over and scoops the excrement up by moving of the lower lip of a container along the ground. The patent discloses a rectangular open ended tubular body having a flat bottom wall which constitutes the scoop proper. The body is completed by a pair of sidewalls and a top wall and is formed as a rigid box-like structure open at the opposite ends. A flexible replaceable bag is secured to the back of the tubular body to complete the container and receive the waste product. The forward edge is formed with a comb-like teeth structure for ease of pick-up action and use on a lawn or other type of surface. A cover member is spring loaded to close the front end of the body. A handle structure is secured to the top wall and interconnected to the pivot support of the cover for opening of the scoop device during pick-up and removal of the waste product. The cover is specially constructed to project beyond the lip and function as a paddle for assisting and moving the waste product into the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,873 which issued Feb. 10, 1987, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,994 which issued May 10, 1977 illustrate similar waste pick-up products with a removable container mounted or secured to a supporting frame. An elongated vertical handle structure is provided on a pick-up pan or body to permit manipulation from a standing position of the device including a cover at the lower end. U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,627 which issued Feb. 23, 1982 discloses a fixed body structure with such an elongated handle and pivoted cover in combination with a rake structure which is adapted to protrude forwardly from the rigid body for pick up of the waste product. In this embodiment, the rake-like structure is secured to the front edge of the body and formed by laterally spaced rod-like members. Such device of course could present certain problems with respect to cleaning of the device because of the plurality of members and their interconnection to the body portion.
These and other various devices replace the use of a throw-away plastic bag and glove or the like which has been used picking up and disposing of the waste product into the bag or other container while walking the pet and the like.
The commercially available structures fail to provide a completely satisfactory pick-up system for various reasons. The rigid construction of the pick-up container make use on uneven ground or other like surfaces difficult. Serrated and other tooth-like edges may have a tendency to dig into a surface such as soft ground and interfere with the smooth and easy movement of pick-up of the waste product pick-up device. In addition, such products are somewhat inconvenient with respect to cleaning after each use and the like. The prior art construction may also require a significant final cost, particularly if a long-life reliable device is made and sold.
There is therefore a need and demand for a cost effective waste product pick-up device having a long life with reliable operation.